


Minor Lisp

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Calum’s pissed a Luke for laughing when Ashton makes fun of his lisp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Lisp

Calum pov   
—–  
“Yeah I really like the song Outer shpace…of the new album.” I said turning a little red. Sometimes I slip up on my words while speaking…but I think everybody does. It just doesn’t help that instead of letting my minor word mishap slip by my band members always pick on me for it.  
“Shpace?” Ashton said mocking me. Every fucking time it’s always Ashton that calls me out. I grin a little picturing the way I’m going to beat his ass later.  
It only took a matter of seconds after he had picked on me that I hear everyone giggle. Then like always it turned right into them laughing so hard they were crying. I really wouldn’t care if it was just Mikey and Ash picking on me but as I see Luke grinning and laughing along with Ashton it hurts a little.  
I glare at them before smiling a little and crossing my arms over my chest. I look right at Luke and see him starting to calm down.  
“Keep laughing boys you’ll regret this latter.” I said leaning back and resting my back against the couch. Luke stopped laughing all at once and I smirked at him nonchalantly. He knew who he was messing with.  
“Anyways lets get back to the questions boys.” The interviewer said looking over some of her notecards. I sighed happy that it was finally over.  
For the rest of the interview I stayed mostly quiet not really having a lot to say. Especially after they made fun of my small lisp. I could tell that The interviewer was trying to get me to answer questions but I just brushed them off and tried to answer them as quickly as possible. I felt Ash gab my side a little every once in awhile trying to tell me that I should be answering the questions. But k really didn’t want to talk or listen to him right now.  
Finally the interview was over and I could go back to our hotel and relax.   
“Okay thank you so much boys. I hope to see you back here again.” The lady said shaking our hands. I gave her a small smile and nodded before walking off to the dressing room angrily. I trailed behind the boys not really wanting to speak to them.  
I was closer behind Luke then the other boys and I saw him stop a little slowing down his pace probably to wait for me. But please he can wait all he wants I’m not talking to him right now. He turned around and looked at me hesitantly I just shook my head and kept walking letting my hips move sassily.  
“Calum.” I heard him say but I wasn’t listening he going to have to try harder if he wants me to forgive him tonight. “Cal babe wait.”  
I entered the small dressing room seeing Mikey and Ash ready to go sitting on the couch. They both looked up at me before returning back to their phones. What a social group of friends we are. I walked over to where some of my stuff was and I bent over to get somethings and felt Luke looking right at me. I teased him a little by wiggling my but around knowing there was a pout on his lips.  
“Telling by Luke’s face right now we are going to leave and let you two work out whatever is going on right now.” Mikey mumbled as he walked over to the door Ashton fallowing closely behind. I picked up my last few things as I heard the door shut. Luke was standing up looking at me regret written all over his face. He was fumbling with his hands a little.  
“Calum I’m sorry. What did I do?” He asked me. He looked sorrowful but there was no way that he was going to get me to forgive him that fast in fact the fact that he didn’t know made my anger rise even further.  
“Are you serious right now?” I said throwing the stuff on the couch and looking a him. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked him square in the eyes. He took a small step towards me and I let him not really caring the proximity we were away from each other as long as he understood that I was mad.  
“No I’m sorry I don’t….can you tell me please?” He asked moving closer to me after every word. I shook my head a little laughing a little at how stupid he could be. He was always good at getting me to forgive him. He knew how to handle me and all the tricks to get. Me to forgive him when I am angry. But this time it won’t be so quick. Or at least I hope it won’t be.  
“I think if you try hard enough you’ll figure it out. We have had this argument multiple times now idiot.” I spit out raising my eyebrow at him expectantly as I saw him think. I’m not going to lie he looked hot while he was deep in thought. Then as if it hit him I saw him look down at me sorrow in his eyes.  
“Is it because I laughed when Ash picked on you for saying shpace?” He said getting close enough to me that he could reach out and touch me.  
“Congratulation you aren’t as dumb as I thought.” I said smiling up at him in sarcasm. I know I sound kind of like a bitch right now but as my boyfriend I feel like he shouldn’t pick on me for something that I couldn’t help.  
“Look Calum I’m so sorry it was just funny in the moment. I didn’t mean anything by it. You know that.” He said talking one large step so that he was looking down at me a little. He had grown a inch or three taller then me.  
“How do I know that though as my boyfriend you should not make fun of my speech. You know I can’t help it asshole.” I said poking his chest a little I saw him smile a little at me.i looked down at my feet.  
“Look Cali.” He said lifting his large pale hand up to my face. His finger trailed across my skin making me shiver a little. God the things he does to me. The worst thing is he knows what he is doing to me. “I’m so sorry.” He said sincerely, the apology clear in his voice I looked down a little feeling his hands move under my chin to force my head to look up at him gently. “ it.will.never.happen.again.” He said leaning down closer with every word until I could feel his warm breath whisper across my lips. I felt his lips trail across mine lightly teasing me. They pecked mine a little giving me barley anytime to kiss back. “I promise princess.” He whispered against my lips.  
I felt all the anger wash off my body as he pressed his lips against mine his fingers grazed my skin as they worked there way down my neck to the small of my back and then their final stop my butt. I felt them sprawl out as my own hands worked there way to his neck pulling him closer to me. I grabbed his neck gently rubbing my thumb gently across it. I hear him hum a little.  
I felt his lips work faster taking the slow passionate kiss to a faster more lively one. Our lips moved roughly against each others as his tongue swiped across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened slowly teasing him. I felt him smirk as he pushed in between my lips taking no time in mapping out my mouth and exploring it. He tasted like strawberries a so very Luke thing to taste like.  
His hands rubbed against my butt as they moved up and down soothingly he pulled away causing me to let out a little whine. And look down in embarrassment. I felt his forehead rub against mine as he laughed a little. His left hand moved to my face as he pulled it up pressing a small kiss to my lips. I smile up at him no resentment left in my body. He kisses my forehead before stepping beach a little.  
“They are probably waiting for us so we should probably leave.” He said turning away from me to grab his stuff.  
“Okay. You’re still an idiot though.” I say giggling a little. As I reached down to grab my stuff off the couch. I felt his hand slap my ass as I yelled out.  
“Mmhm and you are still my princess.” He said causing me to roll my eyes at him and smile secretly loving the nickname. He grabbed my hand as we walked outside the changing room.  
Maybe He should piss me off more often.  
—–  
Unedited


End file.
